We have adapted the core functions to the needs of the users as follows: 1. We removed the animal physiology unit as part of our MNOC offering - partly because Dr. Novak took a faculty position at Kent State and also in response to comments from our last renewal. 2. We thoroughly tested the accuracy and precision of the Parvo Medics indirect calorimeters that we purchased to replace the failing Oxymax and SensorMedics DeltaTrack systems. We evaluated a number of commercially available indirect calorimeters because SensorMedics is no longer supporting the DeltaTrack system. We completed human studies to cross-calibrate the devices and devised the implementation system for alcohol burn calibration. Although the ParvoMedics was the best ofthe available options, it is not as reliable as DeltaTrack. We have therefore worked to make investigators aware of the quality differences so that they can adjust their experimental designs as needed (power calculations are based upon precision ofthe measurements). 3. We have developed novel in-house LC\MS\MS assays to support University of Minnesota and Mayo investigators studying intracellular lipid metabolism. 4. We have moved to a per sample charge system for mass spectrometry analysis done in the Mayo Metabolomics Core (formerly the Biomedical Mass Spectrometry Core). We previously purchased supplies and paid the salary of one ofthe technicians in the Biomedical Mass Spectrometry Core/Metabolomics Core in exchange for having investigator's samples analyzed at no charge. We will now use a portion of our budget to subsidize the cost of the samples for MNOC investigators. 5. We have transferred the physical activity assessment components of the Metabolic Studies Core to the Epidemiology Core because the application of this technology seemed most appropriate to that core function. That core is directed by Dr. Robert Jeffery, and Dr. James Levine will now serve as a director for a subcore within the epidemiology core. 6. We have incorporated the Metabolomics Discovery function of the University of Minnesota Center for Mass Spectrometry and Proteomics (CMSP) into the Metabolic Studies Core. This core is directed by Dr. Gary Nelsestuen, who will now serve as an associate director of this core. Since 2008, the CMSP has greatly expanded its capability in metabolite discovery research and will fulfill this new service to the program. 7. We have purchased a new Roche Integra 400 Plus multichannel analyzer to replace our aging (and no longer serviceable) Cobas centrifugal analyzer. This instrument allows us to perform high throughput assays for lipids, FFA, beta- hydroxybutyrate, etc. for investigators who need large numbers of samples analyzed. 8. We replaced the older Mayo DXA instruments with two new GE Healthcare iDXAs. The IDXA employs high-resolution technology to perform bone density and total body composition testing analysis. Although our Prodigy DXA performed bone density measurements well, the IDXA is a far superior instrument for body composition analysis. The iDXA is the only high-resolution DXA available that can accommodate obese research participants up to 450 lbs. In 2008 we performed a cross-calibration study between the two older, failing DXA scanners and the new IDXA. This allowed us provide conversion formulas to investigators whose studies were affected by the change. Different DXA instruments provide slightly different values, and thus changing scanners in the middle of a study, whether it is longitudinal or crosssectional, can be problematic. By centralizing our body composition resources and having a dedicated staff, we can provide the best service for large numbers of users. 9. The GE DXA Prodigy Scanner at the Twin Cities campus has been replaced by a GE Healthcare Lunar iDXA purchased by the Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI). Dr. Donald Dengel (Associate Professor - Kinesiology) is the director of the Laboratory of Integrative Human Physiology where the iDXA is located. He and Dr. Jensen cooperate to assure similar quality control standards between the two sites. Because of the mechanism via which this IDXA was purchased, the CTSI now charges MNOC investigators for these scans. The Metabolic Studies Core will subsidize this expense for MNOC investigators.